Enchanted Natalie
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: The story of Enchanted from an OC's point of view. Please read and review. G/R, Pip/OC fic
1. A dark and gloomy night

Chapter 1:A dark and gloomy night

Chapter 1:A dark and gloomy night

I'm sure most of you have had the pleasure of seeing Enchanted and know all about Giselle and her adventure in New York and how she found her true love Robert. Well like most stories do that story took out another character who had also ventured to our world from Andalasia. That's right. Giselle was not the first. Before her Natalie came here. Natalie's story begins 17 years ago on a sunny afternoon.

Natalie: Would you like more tea, deer?

Deer: No thanks, Natalie. (giggles) I have enough.

Natalie: How about you bunnies?

Bunnies: We're ok, Nat.

Natalie: Blue birds more tea? Or some cake maybe?

Blue birds: No thank you.

Natalie: I think I made too much. Maybe I should invite more friends.

(sings)

Come friends… come one and all to my tea party.

Come friends… there is enough for all… at my tea party.

Come friends and bring your friends to the greatest event today.

It is my tea party. My fun tea party. The don't be shy with me party.

Tea Party to-day.

(animals from all over start coming up to where the tea party is set and Nathaniel comes in shooing them away)

Nathaniel: Go get out of here. Get out of my yard!

Natalie: Daddy, these are my friends.

Nathaniel: O… well then that's ok. Where's your mother sweetheart I have the greatest news. Sophia! Sophia!

(Enter a tall woman with the same color hair as Nathaniel)

Sophia: Nathaniel, is something going on? What's the matter dear?

Nathaniel: Let's go inside so I can tell both of you.

( they go inside the house)

Well, I was walking home from town when I bumped into the queen. She was lost apparently and was not sure how to get back to her castle. So, I told her how to get back there and she was so grateful she invited to us to dinner at the palace… Tonight!

Sophia: Tonight?! O my goodness, this is so sudden. This is amazing.

Nathaniel: Get ready both of you. We eat in an hour.

(An hour later they are dressed in their Sunday best and are at the palace)

Reginald: O… the queen is waiting in the dining room follow me.

( they enter the dining room and kneel before the queen and prince when they enter)

Master Nathaniel of Andalasia and his wife Sophia and daughter Natalie your majesty…

Narcissa: O, yes… Nathaniel was it the man from this afternoon who graciously helped me get back to my castle.

Nathaniel: Yes, your majesty.

Naracissa: You didn't have to confirm that! Sit… sit… all of you. I am queen Narcissa and of course this is my stepson Edward and on behalf of both of us. Welcome. O and Nathaniel there was something I wanted to tell you. Hold on a second… Reginald…remember when I told you that you would be punished in due time for getting us lost? Well, you're fired.

Reginald: What?

Narcissa- get out of here.. now.

(Reginald exits)

O, yes. Nathaniel… You are my new personal assistant.

Nathaniel: Your Majesty… I don't know what to say… this is quite an honor… I might have to think about this.

Sophie: Nathaniel, the queen just offered you a job I don't think there is much to think about.

Nathaniel: You're right, dear. Thank you, your majesty. Thank you so much.

Narcissa: I have total faith in you Nathaniel.

Edward: I'm bored. (to Natalie) Do you want to go outside and play?

Natalie: May I… daddy, mommy… your majesty?

Nathaniel: You can if you want to.

Sophie: I'm sure the queen won't mind.

Narcissa: Go right ahead.

Edward: Race you outside.

(Edward runs from the table and Natalie follows)

Edward: tag you're it.

Natalie: Wait up… you're running too fast… wait up!

He runs over to the wishing well and then passes it. She can't move in time and slides toward the edge and into the well. She falls very far and these sparkles start sticking to her. And she explodes and end up laying on top of a sewer grate. She opens it and ducks back in as a car comes by and then pokes back out and climbs out of it.

Natalie: I have a feeling I'm not in Anadalasia anymore.


	2. The other side of the wishing well

_Chapter 2: The other side of the wishing well_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Enchanted_

_Author's note: _

_Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've been VERY BUSY this semester. Anyway, I'm on Winter break so I will be able to update more. Enjoy Chapter 2 and please review if you have a chance. Thank you._

_(Another car goes wizzing by her and she ducks again)_

_Natalie- Definitely not Andalasia._

_(She starts to get out of the manhole when a third car comes barreling toward her. She closes her eyes and is suddenly lifted and carried out of the street. She opens her eyes when her feet touch the ground and notices a woman in her early thirties with her son)_

_Woman- What is the matter with you? Why would you play in the middle of the street and in NEW YORK of all places. The middle of TIMES SQUARE is not a playground, young lady. Do you understand that?! _

_Natalie- I do now. I'm sorry. I've just never been here before._

_Woman- Where are your parents?_

_Natalie- On the other side._

_Rob- Were you trying to be with them or something? (there is no answer)Aren't you old enough to accept death?_

_Woman- Robert, she is a little girl we can't expect her to accept death at her age. We do expect her to have more common sense than to go parading around in the street._

_Natalie- But my parents aren't dead they're on the other side… of the wishing well._

_Woman- Wishing well? What wishing well?!_

_Natalie- (gestures toward the manhole) That one over there. It's very odd I knew wishing wells were magic but I always thought they only worked if you wished for something. And I did not wish to be here._

_Woman- Young lady, this is no time for games. Where are your parents… really? Well, who are they? Where are you from? Could you atleast tell me your name?_

_Natalie- I'm Natalie of Andalasia that's where I'm from my parents are there. They're probably worried about me. I wasn't suppose to go near the wishing well. (looks around) and I don't know why I'm here but this place seems very nice like a dream or something._

_Woman- Well… until you find your parents I suppose you could stay with us. I need to discuss it withy my husband though._

_Rob- Mom! I am not sharing my room especially not with some crazy girl._

_Woman- Robert Phillips, that's not polite Natalie has no where to go so until someone claims her she is staying with us . And she is sharing your room is that understood, young man?_

_Rob- Yes, ma'am._

_(Meanwhile back in Andalasia)_

_Edward- (screaming down the wishing well) Natalie… Natalie… if you're down there give me a sign. ( wait and nothing happens) Natalie… NATALIE SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!_

_(Reginald happens to be passing by and he curiously watches what Edward is doing)_

_Natalie, please… please? PLEASE!_

_Reginald- Your highness?_

_(Edward turns around) _

_Edward- O, Reginald, it's you. I'm having a bit of a situation._

_Reginald- What's the matter?_

_Edward- Nathaniel's daughter fell down the wishing well… I'm trying to call her but I'm getting no response. _

_Reginald- Well, why don't you try some chivalry._

_Edward- What a ry?_

_Reginald- your princely duty._

_Edward- uh huh… go on._

_Reginald- Tell your stepmother what has happened._

_Edward- And…_

_Reginald- because you are too young to go on your own she will round up a search party._

_Edward-And… _

_Reginald- You can then go down the wishing well with your search party… get Natalie and bring her back here._

_Edward- Go on_

_Reginald- That's it._

_Edward- So, I do what?_

_Reginald- Go to your stepmother. Ask her to put together a search party. You and that search party will go down the wishing well and bring Natalie back._

_Edward- O, why didn't you say so. I'll get right on it._

_(Edward exits)_

_Reginald- I am not looking forward to when he becomes king._

_(Edward enters the palace and goes to the throne room where everyone has retired to)_

_Edward- Mother, Natalie fell down the wishing well._

_Narissa- (fake sympathy) O, dear. I'm soo sorry Nathaniel… Sophia… I will round up a search party immediately to get your daughter back._

_Sophie- If you don't mind, your majesty Nathaniel and I would like to be that search party. _

_Narissa- Very well. Edward, show them to the wishing well, please._

_Edward- Right away,mother (to Nathaniel and Sophia) Follow me. _

_(they go to the wishing well and each jump in first they see an explosion of stars that start sticking to their bodies. They then explode like novas and land on top of a sewer grate. Sophia lands on top of Nathaniel) _

_Sophia- Where are we?_

_Nathaniel- I'll look (lifts the lid and looks aroundHe sees many people walking across the street. Some are staring at him as he comes out. Then he turns and helps Sophia out of the manhole. ) Look at this place. It's amazing. _

_Sophia- It is… very hypnotizing… but with so many people how are we going to find Natalie? (notices a man go by) excuse me… excuse me… ( the man walks by ignoring her. Then a woman walks by) excuse me have you seen…( the woman completely ignores her too. Then a couple of business men walk by) Excuse me, sirs. May I ask you something? I could really use your help I… ( each man gives her a quarter) No I just… ( they walk away from her too) Nathaniel, am I invisible?_

_Nathaniel- I can still you… by the way what's that those men gave you?_

_Sophia- Money of some kind_

_Nathaniel- That's a little strange… nice but strange._

_Sophia- This place is all right. I feel a little more confident… but it's a big kingdom we better start looking._

_(They walk off toward 5__th__ avenue)_

_(Little did they know that Natalie was in Central Park with Robert and Mrs. Phillips)_

_Natalie- This is amazing… it's just like home except we have more fields and animals._

_Rob- Yea, the park is ok. I play baseball here on the weekends._

_Natalie- Baseball?_

_Rob- Yea… you know… baseball. You do know what that is don't you?_

_Natalie- I… I… ( she suddenly notices the alice and wonderland statue) Alice! Alice! (runs over to the statue) Alice, what are you doing here? ( goes up to the statue and notices that it's bronze) Alice? What have they done to you? Alice? O, Alice… you are always getting into pickles aren't you? I wish you would talk to me._

_(Rob comes over)_

_Rob- What are you doing?_

_Natalie- Alice! You said something… say something again._

_(Rob pokes her in the back and she turns around)_

_Rob- What are you doing?_

_Natalie- Talking to my friend Alice. Alice this is my new friend Robert… Robert this is my friend Alice._

_Rob- (to statue) um… Hi, Alice… nice to meet you?_

_Natalie- Alice… aren't you going to say anything? Alice? That's odd she was talking a second ago._

_Rob- You're kidding, right? You believe this statue can talk?_

_Natalie- How do you explian a second ago… if she can't?_

_Rob- That was me. I was asking you what you were doing._

_Natalie- So, those monsters did get rid of her._

_Rob- No one got rid of anyone. It's just a statue… Alice is not real._

_Natalie- Of she is… She's from Anadalasia._

_Rob- Will you stop it with that! I mean I like pretending as much as the next 10 year old but you're a lost child and this Andalasia stuff is not funny anymore. You're annoying me. You're scaring my mom…just stop. _

_Natalie- I'm telling the truth. I live in a cottage on the outskirts of the meadows of joy. It's by the valley of contentment and a very long way from Queen Narissa's castle. That's where my father will be working soon so my family will be working in the castle. I want to stay here though. I'm not sure I want to go back because I 've been talking with some of the animals and they don't trust Narissa. So, I'm not sure if I should either. Could you help me, Robert. Please._

_Rob- No, You are crazy… ( backs away from her)Mom! Mom! Stay away from me… MOM!_

_Natalie- It's ok… there is no need to worry… ju7st sing._

_Rob- What singing won't…_

_Natalie- (starts to sing)_

_There is a story I would like to tell._

_About a girl and a wishing well. _

_And how she slipped and fell._

_Ended up in a world unknown_

_All alone. All alone. In the unknown._

_There was only one thing she knew_

_Her parents said it as she grew…_

_When you're feeling scared and blue_

_Just sing_

_Ahhh! _

_Sing and life will be ok._

_Your tears will be swept away_

_If you look on the bright side _

_Today…_

_Just Sing_

_Ahhhhh!_

_(A group of teenage girls) Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Just sing_

_Natalie- Your tears will be swept away… just sing._

_Group- When you are having a bad day… the answers will come your way if you…_

_Just sing._

_Ahhhhhh! Just sing! Ahhh! Just sing!_

_Your tears will be swept away… just sing._

_Mrs. Phillips- Robert, dear bad things happen everyday_

_I will not always be here to show you the way. _

_If you sing everything will be ok. _

_Just sing and I'll there when you need me._

_And when I can't _

_sing and know I'm on my way._

_And I will love you everyday_

_Whether there or not_

_It's all ok._

_Just sing…_

_Just sing_

_Have confidence and sing for _

_You will be a big man someday_

_And when your children are scared_

_I hope you say…_

_Sing _

_Just sing!_

_Natalie- Come on, Robert… Ahhh!_

_Robert- (timidly) Ahh!_

_Natalie- That's it with confidence_

_Rob- Ahhh! Ahhhhhhhh!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Just sing and everything will be ok._

_All- So iF you'rE sad or feeling blue Now you'll know just what to Do… Just Sing… Just sing and everything will be ok. _

_Natalie- Feel better?_

_Robert- Actually, I do a little… thanks… I'm A Lillt confused why everyone joined in though._

_(During all the commotion, NATHANIEL AND SOPHIA who were walking through the park saw that everyone was singing and went to see what was going on. When the Crowd cleaRed. They SAW NATALIE And ran over to her)_

_Nathaniel- Natalie… Natalie!_

_Sophia- Natalie!_

_(Natalie looks and sees her father and mother)_

_Natalie- Mother… Father!_

_Sophia- O, Natalie ( throws her arms around her daughter) You are to never leave our house again. I won't allow it._

_Nathaniel- Sophia, you can't cut off what little freedom she's going to have (to Natalie) but from now on dear, stay away from the wishing well._

_Natalie- but father this place is so nice can we not come back and visit?_

_Nathaniel- It is the queen's wishing well… so it is up to her._

_Natalie- With her permission may we?_

_Nathaniel- I suppose so._

_(Mrs. Phillips comes over)_

_Mrs. Phillips- May I help you?_

_Nathaniel- I'm Nathaniel… this is my wife Sophia … we're Natalie's parents. Thank you for taking care of our daughter._

_Mrs. Phillips- I'm Diane Phillips and you're welcome but you should remind your daughter not to wander off and play in the street._

_Nathaniel- Street?_

_Mrs. Phillips- Yes, I found her playing in a manhole._

_Sophia- O, Are you referring to the wishing well… don't worry we have already told her that she is not allowed to go near it again With permission… Thank you again for watching her for us. (they start to exit then Sophia turns back around) Do you happen to know how to go back to the wishing well?_

_Mrs. Phillips- Back? Why do you want to go back?_

_Sophia- it's our way home. _

_Mrs. Phillips- It's on Broadway just go that way. Actually, Robert and I will show you._

_(They all start walking toward Times Square. When they get to the street across from the man hole. Nathaniel, and Natalie hold hands and start walking into the street)_

_Nathaniel- Natalie, you go first… your mother and I will feel safer if you are at home. _

_(They all let go of each other's hands. Natalie starts to move closer to the manhole and Nathaniel follows…. Sophia is about to go but turns back around. To thank the Philipses)_

_Sophia- Thank you, again. It was nice meet you. (The traffic light turns Green for the cars and Sophia tries to run across the street. Her skirts gets caught on the mirror of a double parked car. She tries to get loose but ends up ripping her skirt and falling over. Before she can move there is a screech, a Squeal, and a bone crushing noise as lights and colors begin to blur and Sophia becomes completely rigid. Her family runs over to her. Nathaniel gets there first and hovers over his wife's body and then goes to check her pulse. Then he weeps as Natalie comes over)_

_Natalie- Father… (looks at her mother) Mother… MOTHER! Mother, please get up. Please! Mother, don't leave us. (starts to cry)_

_Nathaniel- (looks up at her)Go back to Andalasia, Natalie _

_Natalie- Father, I'm sorry… I…_

_Nathaniel- (his eyes begin to glow a different color and a huge almost monster like shadow appears behind her) GO Back to Andalusia!_

_Natalie- Yes, sir._

_(she goes over to the manhole and jumps in)_


	3. The End

Chapter 3: The End

(Natalie jumps down the well and ends up back in front of the palace. Edward is sitting waiting for her)

Edward- Natalie, you're ok. I'm so happy you're ok.

(Natalie pushes him out of the way without even looking at who is in front of her)

Edward- Where are you going?! Natalie… Natalie!

(Natalie runs into the woods and Edward follows her. When she is far enough into the woods she sits under a tree and starts to flood tears. Edward sits down at the tree opposite to her . And just stares into her dripping wet face trying to figure out what to say to her. Luckily for him a little chipmunk pops out of the tree that Natalie is sitting under. Natalie and Edward didn't know this chipmunk but you would know him as Pip. And when Pip saw Natalie crying he scurried down the tree and gently landed on her shoulder.)

Pip- Are you all right?

Natalie- No.

Edward- We're here if you want to talk about it, Miss Natalie

Natalie- Why would a prince and a chipmunk listen to me?

Pip- We're your friends, kid. That's why… well actually, I can't speak for the prince but I'll listen. I'll listen to whatever you want to talk about.

Edward- I'll listen to. I always worry about my future subjects.

Natalie- Well…. I… I… I killed her.

Edward- You killed who?!

Natalie- My… my…

Pip- Your cat… your dog… your…

Natalie- my M…

Pip- Your Majesty… Your Majesty! You killed the queen!

Edward- You killed my mother! Stepmother! I should have you arrested for high treason… how could you?

Natalie- No, not yours… mine.

Edward- She was your queen but she was my mother she was the only ruler we…

Pip- Your highness, SHUT UP! She meant her mother not yours… wait, you killed your mother?

Natalie- I didn't mean to really I didn't.

Pip- What happened?

Natalie- (she starts to sing)We were playing tag… Prince Edward and I

We were running from the castle toward the wood.

Edward- I thought it would be fun but I guess I was wrong.

Natalie- No you weren't… it could have been very fun… very very fun.

Pip- What happens?

Edward- She ran too close to the royal wishing well and she fell.

Natalie- And fell… and fell… and fell down that awful wishing well.

There was a world on the other side!

The most perfect world I ever saw.

It was strange but pretty I was in awe

Lights surrounded me… people walked by

And I was picked up by a hand into the sky.

This woman and her son took to a place

Called a park and we played in this place until it got dark.

I saw Alice there. She was make of bronze but she was there

Then my parents came took me away from my glorious happy day.

We walked across a road to the wishing well.

But this place beyond the wishing well did not create wishes very well.

A metal carriage hit my mother.

And I would tell the end by why even bother…

What I learned is there is no return from the miseries of your life

There is no happily… happily ever after. There is just strife.

(she starts to cry again)

Pip- come on, honey. There is no need to cry. It wasn't your fault it was the fault of whoever drove that metal carriage.

Edward- I wish I was there I would have shown that insolent peasant a thing or two!

Natalie- Your highness, it is nice of you to try to make me feel better but I don't know if it will work. O, and thank you… I'm sorry I don't know your name.

Pip- I'm Pip.

Natalie- Hi, I'm Natalie.

Pip- I know you threw a very nice tea party this afternoon.

Natalie- You were there?

Pip- O, yes. My sister dragged me to it. You make very nice tea.

Natalie- Thank you, Pip.

Voice- NATALIE! NATALIE OF ANDALASIA… DAUGHTER OF NATHANIEL AND SOPHIA! NATALIE WHERE ARE YOU!

Natalie- O no… I have to hide.

Pip- Hide? Why? Who is that?

Natalie- It's my father… he's very mad about my mother…. She's gonna punish me I know he is!

(Hides behind the tree)

Please don't tell him where I am.

(Enter Nathaniel)

Nathaniel- Nat… O, your highness ( bows) have you seen my daughter by any chance?

Edward- I'm sorry, Nathaniel. I was looking for her myself actually, I wanted to make sure she was ok.

Nathaniel- If you see her tell her to go straight home I want to talk to her about this afternoon.

Pip- We'll keep an eye out for her, sirrah.

Nathaniel- Thank you… um

Pip- Pip.

(Natalie comes out)

Natalie- Hello, father

Nathaniel- Natalie! What are you doing I told you to go back home! Do you not have any ears! And why were you hiding from me!

Pip- Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size you big bully. She didn't do anything she was just scared of what you would do to her and frankly after meeting you I don't blame her.

Nathaniel- I know she did nothing wrong that is what I wanted to talk to her about… Natalie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was just very hard to see your mother that way.

Natalie- I'm sorry too, father. I promise I will never go near that wishing well ever again.

Nathaniel- Now, come on we have a whole new life to get ready for.

Natalie- (nods) Good bye, your highness (bows) good bye, Pip. Thank you both.

(Exit Nathaniel and Natalie)

(17 years later. Natalie is in the royal kitchen doing the dishes. It has been many years since she fell down the wishing well and moved into the Narissa's castle. Prince Edward and Natalie had become friends very quickly. Much to the queen's chargin of course. She hated the idea that the prince might be falling in love so she kept Natalie as busy as possible. On this sunny afternoon Natalie would not let things like that get her down.)

Natalie- (hums the Happy working song when Edward enters)

Edward- You seem happy for someone who is doing dishes, Miss Natalie.

Natalie- Well, it is a very nice day and my birthday also. Besides pouting is not going to get the work done any faster.

Edward- (chuckles) You are the only peasant girl I know who likes working.

Natalie- It gives me a sense of accomplishment.

Edward- I suppose… but a Lady such as yourself deserves to be treated like a queen don't you think?

Natalie- Your highness, I'm sorry I…I'm much to busy to talk.

Edward- Well, fine. I was going to go for a ride around my kingdom. I thought there might be a young maiden here would like to escort me. But if you would rather slave away in the castle then so be it…

Natalie- Your highness, you know I would like to go but I can't go riding around with a prince. What would be people say? Your reputation would be ruined.

Edward- They would say nothing if I tell them that you were ordered to come.

Natalie- You wouldn't dare.

Edward- Then you do not know me very well… Miss Natalie, I order you to come on this ride with me!

Natalie- Well, ok… but only for an hour. I really do have too much to do.

(Edward takes Natalie's hand and they exit the kitchen)

(Queen Narissa has been walking all of this from her crystal ball and is furious)

Narissa- Ahhhhhhhh! Nathaniel! NATHANIEL! Nathaniel, get in here!

(Enter Nathaniel. Who has changed into a weak man over the years)

Nathaniel- You called me, your majesty?

Narissa- What took you so long?

Nathaniel- I'm soo sorry, your majesty. I was polishing your throne.

Narissa- Next time come quicker when I call you.

Nathaniel- Yes, your royalness.

Narissa- Now, do you know what your daughter is doing at this very moment?

Nathaniel- I assume she is cleaning the kitchen, your majesty.

Narissa- Guess again! She is sneaking off with Edward… AGAIN! I told you I wanted that stopped

Nathaniel- Yes,your majesty, I told her not to talk to him anymore because she is not in his class in society.

Narissa- Well, I've had enough. I want her out of my castle. I don't care if you kill her, throw her down the wishing well, or abandon her in the woods! But I want you to handle this… and if you don't I will handle it myself and then handle you!

Nathaniel- It shall be done… as soon as she gets back I will dispose of her.

Narissa- You better.

(1 hour later. Natalie and Edward enter)

Natalie- Thank you, Edward.

Edward- Happy Birthday, Miss Natalie.

(Enter Nathaniel)

Nathaniel- Your Highness, (bows) If you don't mind I would like to speak with my daughter alone.

Edward- Certainly, Nathaniel… old friend.

(Exit Edward)

Nathaniel- ( pours some tea for the two of them that is on the table… then adds sugar to his and a sleeping drug that looks like sugar to hers) Sit down, sweetheart.(Natalie sits down) Did you have a nice ride with the prince?

Natalie- Yes… and I know that you said to not acknowledge him as more than a prince and I did try but he ordered me to go with him. I couldn't say no.

Nathaniel- Ordered you? Uh, I didn't think he was that smart.

Natalie- He's much smarter than everyone thinks.

Nathaniel- Well, please try harder to resist him. The queen does not get happy when you disobey her and he don't want an unhappy queen. Dear, aren't you going to have any tea?

Natalie- Well… (looks at the tea and takes a sip) Ummm… What's in the… (she falls unconscious)

Nathaniel- Good night, Natalie. I'm so sorry but like I said we don't want an unhappy queen. One day when you're in love you'll understand. (writes a note attaches it to Natalie. Then picks her up takes her to the stable straps her unto a horse and let's the horse go. It goes running into the woods all night and she hit's a branch falls off the horse and lands on the ground. The next morning Pip and Giselle are walking through the woods and see her laying on the ground. Giselle runs over to her)

Giselle- O, dear. Poor girl, I wonder what she is doing out here by herself?

Pip- Wait, I know her… (hops over to her and over to her face) Natalie… Natalie, come on wake up.

Giselle- Let's take her back home. Poor thing.

(Giselle starts to picks her up and starts walking back in the direction of her house in the woods)


	4. Once upon a time

Chapter 4: Once upon a time…

(Natalie slowly blinks her eyes open and the first thing she saw was Pip standing on her stomach. Not expecting to see him she runs over very concerned. She had been working on her pet project. A statue of the guy of her dreams. We would know him as Robert. When she heard Natalie scream she dropped the fabric from the suit she was making him with the mice and rabbits and they all stopped too and looked over at Natalie.)

Giselle- O dear… are you all right?

Pip- She's fine, Honey. I think she was just surprised to see me, Right Natalie.

Natalie- Yea… Pip, you have to stop doing that. And… where am I? the last thing I remember I was having tea with my father.

Pip- Natalie… I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Giselle… Giselle this is my friend Natalie.

Giselle- Hello. Nice to meet you, Natalie.

Natalie- Nice to meet too, Giselle.

Pip- Giselle and I live here.

Natalie- Are you saying you think Giselle is your true love?

(Pip and Giselle laugh)

Giselle- This is my true love. Or he will be when I finish him.

Pip- And chipmunks well we don't get true loves. At least not in Andalasia.

Natalie- Neither do humans.

Giselle- O no, that's just not true. Every one has a true love.

Natalie- I just have my father… O, my father?! I better get back to the castle he's going to be sooo worried.

Pip- there isn't any point in going, Natalie.

Natalie- What do you mean there's no point. My father is the only person I have left. Well, expect for Edward and Pip but I'm the only one he has I have to go back to the castle.

Pip- Natalie, I don't think he cares, Honey. (jumps off her and under him is a note addressed to her from her father)

Natalie- O, dear. Ever since my mother died he's been different but I didn't think he would ever do this.

Giselle- It's all right. You can stay here with us.

Natalie- Thank you. If I can do anything to repay you.

Giselle- No need to thank me. Any friend of Pip's is a friend of mine.

(Giselle and the mice start sewing again)

(Meanwhile back at the castle)

(Edward is looking all over the castle for Natalie. They were going to have one of their early morning talks. They did this every morning while Natalie worked. This morning however he couldn't find her)

Edward- Natalie… NATALIE! That's odd. Natalie… come out… come out wherever you are.

(Enter Nathaniel)

Nathaniel… good maybe you could help me… I can't seem to find Natalie this morning. In fact, I don't believe I've seen her since our ride yesterday afternoon.

Nathaniel- I'm afraid I haven't seen her, Sire. She seemed a little upset about something yesterday. But I'm sure she'll turn up. How about we go out troll hunting you always enjoy that.

Edward- I suppose. It is good exercise and I can always see her during lunch, I suppose. Still, it isn't like her to miss our morning talks.

Nathaniel- Well, you know I'm here you can always talk to me, Sire.

Edward- Yes, that is true.

Nathaniel- Besides, girls are very unpredictable she could anywhere…maybe with a young gentleman.

Edward- I don't think so she doesn't believe in happily ever afters then again perhaps she has changed her mind.

Nathaniel- It is possible, sire. Now, let's go knab some trolls!

(They exit to go off hunting)

(Back at Giselle's. Giselle is putting the finish touches on her statue with the help of her friends)

Giselle- O, Pip… It was such a lovely dream. There was dancing and music. And he held me close and whispered he loved me.

Natalie- O, But it was just a dream, Giselle. How do you know it's true?

Giselle- I can feel it… now stop being a Negative Nelly.

Pip- and if you aren't going to help then get out of the way. Now come on we have a statue to build while it's still ingrained in her subcranium, people!

Natalie- ok, fine. (Natalie goes and sits down)

(Two rabbits come up with blue diamonds)

Rabbits- How about these, Giselle.

Giselle- O, blue… how did you know? And they sparkle just like his. Here he is… my true love. So, what do you think?

Natalie- Nice but I think he's missing something.

Giselle- He is?

(looks at him)

O, dear!

Pip- What? What's the problem, Honey?

Giselle- I forgot to give him lips.

Deer- Does he need lips?

Giselle- Of course he does. Everyone needs lips see…

(Song: True Love's Kiss)

Natalie- I'll get you something better than a slug. I'll be right back.

(Natalie exits. While she is wandering through the woods she comes upon a meadow area that is fairly close to the castle. She hears a voice yell)

Edward- Look out down below!

(She runs out of the way as the Troll falls down. Nathaniel falls over the troll)

Nathaniel- I love trolls, sire. I could hunt trolls everyday… Trolls, Trolls, trolls! Sorry.

Troll- it's ok.

Edward- Troll hunting is fine to pass the time Nathaniel but there are others important things.

(Natalie comes out)

Natalie- Friendship for example.

Edward- Natalie, have you been out here picking flowers all morning?

Natalie- (looks at her father who glares) Yes. I have. I'm sorry, sire. I should have told you I was going out. Now, if you excuse me I have to…

(All of a sudden Giselle starts to sing again)

Edward- That beautiful voice… I must find out who is belongs to.

Natalie – O, that's my friend.

Edward- Miss Natalie, you know where that beautiful voice is coming from?

Natalie- Yes, sire.

(He jumps on his horse)

Edward- Then lead me to her, please.

Natalie- All right.

Nathaniel- But, Sire you just can't…

Edward- I'll be back in a bit , Nathaniel.

Nathaniel- But, Sire…

(Natalie starts running and Edward starts to gallop after her)

Sire! This is not good… O, when the queen hears about this… The queen o, no she will not be happy about this. Not be happy at all.

Troll- True love's kiss.

Nathaniel- (unties the troll) Go get her!( he laughs evilly)

(The troll stomps after the prince and Natalie. The troll runs and the prince race up to get to Giselle before he does. When Natalie notices him she runs dropping flowers along the way)

(Back at Giselle's)

Pip- Do you think your dream guy is real.

Giselle- I know he's out there somewhere and one day I'll find him, Pip.

Pip- I hope so, Honey.

(Suddenly the troll's eye appears in the window)

Animals- Eye… Eye… Eye… Eye!

Giselle- I what?

Troll- I eat you now! (his hands tries to grab her and she screams and jumps away from him)

Natalie- O, dear! Giselle! Pip!

Edward- No need to fear. I'll rescue them!

Natalie- Thank you.

(The troll follows Giselle as she climbs up to the top of a tree. As she climbs she falls and grabs on to a branch. Pip goes after her)

Giselle- Pip!

Pip- Hold on, I'm coming, Honey.

(Pipcomes up and the branch bends more)

I need to lay off the nuts.

(She keeps slipping and he tries to grab her but she falls and Edward catches her as she falls. Then Pip jumps and Natalie catches him. With no one holding the branch the troll goes flippin through the air and over the hills)

Pip- Thanks, Honey.

Natalie- Your welcome.

Giselle- O, It's you.

Edward- Yes and it's you….

Giselle- Giselle.

Edward- Giselle! We shall be married in the morning

(Reprise of True love's kiss)

Pip- My little girl is getting married.

Natalie- Yea… I guess she is.

(Back in Narissa's castle. Narissa is pissed)

Narissa- So, that's the little forest rat who thinks she can take my throne. Well, we'll just see about that.

(The next day. The carriage comes up to the castle with Giselle and Natalie in it)

Nathaniel- Welcome ( as she opens the door she slams it in his face)

Giselle- O, dear. I hope I'm not too late.

Nathaniel- Of course not. The prince is waiting inside for you.

Pip- Honey, we aren't done with you yet. (They tie a bow about the dress and put a crown on her head. Then they hand Natalie a bouquet of flowers) Now, knock him dead. Giselle and Natalie are let into the courtyard but Nathaniel shuts it on the animals)

Hey, what do we look like chopped liver! ( he goes around to the back. Natalie and Giselle enter the court yard and see an old hag)

Hag- Hello, my child. My don't you look lovely.

Giselle- Thank you. But I'm afraid I have no time to talk. I'm getting married you see and I'm running rather late. So, excuse us.

Hag- But granny has a wedding gift for you my child.

Giselle- Thank you… but I

(She takes her over to the wishing well but as Natalie turns and sees it Nathaniel comes up from behind and grabs her)

Natalie- Giselle… (Nathaniel cover her mouth as she struggles to get free from him)

Hag- lean in closer… closer… are you wishing for something?

Giselle- Yes, and they lived happily ever… (The Hag pushes her in and she screams as she falls. Suddenly however the scream disappears. Narissa changes back into herself then turns toward Natalie and Nathaniel)

Narissa- Nathaniel, let her go.

(Nathaniel let's her go)

Nathaniel- I don't know how she got back, your Majesty. I thought the poison would kill her if not give her anemsia.

Natalie- I can't believe you poisoned your own daughter and sent Giselle down the wishing well! That world is dangerous.

Narissa- We know that why do you think I have it here. Now, what shall we do with you?

Nathaniel- My lady, I have an idea. Send her down.

Narissa- Make her nightmare true… not bad, Nathaniel. All right. Throw her down.

Natalie- I'll be back. You won't get away with ruining this kingdom you stupid bitch!

Narissa- Where did you learn language like that?!

Natalie- Down there. I hope you and my jackass of a father are very happy together. Goodbye, your majesty!

(Nathaniel takes her and pushes her down the well)

Nathaniel- Where does this go anyway?

Narissa- To a place where there are no happily ever afters.

Nathaniel- What's it called?

Narissa- New York. Now, come Nathaniel, we have some bad news to give.

Pip- O, Prince Edward… we have an emergency! Prince Edward!

(Pip runs to get Edward. Exit Narissa and Nathaniel at the same time)

(Meanwhile. As Natalie falls she falls into icy water. Glister starts to stck to her and she just closes her eyes and waits for the bad dream to end. She then falls on top of Giselle. Giselle peeks out)

Giselle- Natalie, I don't think we're in Andalasia anymore.

Natalie- This can't be good… Nothing ever goes well… when you fall down the wishing well.


	5. the world of unhappily ever after

Ch. 5: The world on unhappily ever after

(Natalie and Giselle climb out of the hole as a bus comes barreling toward them. Natalie pushes Giselle out of the way as she is running and other cars stop short while people yell at them to get out of the street. Giselle knocks over a table where a man is selling sun glasses)

Man- Lady, what are you doing now you have to pay for all this.

Giselle- Sorry. (Giselle tries to get through the crowd. Natalie runs after her)

Natalie- (to man) We're sooo sorry. (to Giselle) Giselle, wait up. We don't even know where we're going.

(She pushes through the crowd)

Giselle- Excuse me… excuse me could any one tell me get to the castle. (She trips over the little person) O, Grumpy

Man- Whoa, lady are you for real?

Giselle- I think so.

(Man walks away)

Wait, where are you going. I need you to help me find Prince Edward…(She gets pushed into the subway) Edward… EDWARD!

Natalie- Giselle… Giselle! (Natalie tries to push through the crowd. But Giselle disappears) O, Giselle. Now, what do I do? Edward… PIP! (Natalie is pushed through the crowd until she is in front of the Lion King Theatre. Where she sees a homeless man) Sir, have you seen a girl in a princess outfit go by?

Homeless man- Sorry, can't say I have. You might want to try the Little Mermaid theatre on 44th street.

Natalie- No, I'm not looking for a mermaid.

Homeless man- You look tired, dear. You should find a place to lay down for the night. You are free to stay here and borrow my blanket if you like.

Natalie- Thank you, I think I will. But I really should find my friend first.

Homeless man- It's a big city and dangerous for a girl like you. You'll never find her tonight but you will find trouble if you go out by yourself.

Natalie- Well, I suppose I could look in the morning. Hopefully, Edward and Pip will be here by then.

(She sits down next to the homeless man)

Homeless man- I'm George by the way.

Natalie- Natalie.

George- Welcome to New York.

Natalie- Thank you.

(She falls asleep)

(The next morning. Natalie wakes up and goes inside the Lion King theatre. She notices that it is rather messy and like Giselle she hates messes. It was a habit she picked up being a servant of Queen Narissa for so long)

Natalie- Look at this place. (She whistles and the flies, rats, and other gross creatures swarm the inside of the theatre. Natalie is slightly sick when she sees them.) O hi… I'm Natalie, ok everyone let's make this place sparkle.

Song: Happy Working Song:

Come my little friends and let's all sing a happy little working song. Merry little voices clear and strong come and roll your sleeves up… so to speak and pitch in (Leads them to the concession area where the rats start cleaning and making popcorn) Cleaning stuff up in concessions as we sing along. ( goes into the restroom) Drum a merry tune as we fill the men's room with urinal cakes and make the toilet water

Blue. To the lovely tune of a happy working song. We'll keep singing without fail otherwise we'd spoil it. Clearing out the garbage pales. (She takes the garbage to the door) and scrubbing up the toilets. ( rat falls into a toilet) OoO. ( she takes him out and then skips to wash her hands. When she finishes washing she goes out and sees the birds vacuuming.)You can do a lot when you've got such a happy tune to hum while you're using vacuum it's such fun to hum a happy working song. (Goerge enters and she sees him and goes over to him) O, what scary place to be till someone rescues me my heart is sighing.

George- Yes but while you are here a new experience could be worth trying.

Natalie- Well, let's start trying!

You could do a lot when you gotSuch a happy little tune to humWhile you're sponging up the soapy scumWe adore each filthy chore That we determineSo friends even though you're verminWe're a happy working songSinging as we sweep the playing space.

So, no one will fall and split open their face.

Sing alongIf you cannot sing then hum alongAs we're finishing our happy working…

( The manager of the theatre enters and sees all of the creatures around)

Manager- What the hell is going on in here! (to George) I told you bum that you weren't allowed in here any more! GET OUT!

(He grabs George and throws him out and then grabs Natalie and throws her out too) And take your friend with you-

Natalie- Sing a happy working song. (To the manager) I clean up and this is the thanks I get?

(Meanwhile Edward comes rushing through the well with Pip)

Edward- Don't worry, ladies I will rescue you.

Pip- But who's gonna rescue me!

(Edward comes out of the manhole and lands on the bars the construction men put up and then takes his sword out and points it at them)

Edward- What have you done with my Giselle and lady Natalie… You fied! Speak up.

Artie- (to guys) I've got this.

(Pip pops up)

Edward- Chipmunk, are any of these in liege with the evil old hag.

(Pip shakes his head and tries to talk to Edward but realizes he can't)

Edward- Name, Peasant, quickly!

Artie- Artie.

Edward-Artie, are you in liege with the old hag who brought my poor Giselle to this awful place?(Edward jumps toward Artie and puts the sword next to his throat) Careful how you answer peasant.

Artie- I don't know what you're talking about… what do you want?

Edward- We seek two beautiful girls… our other halves, our true love croquets, the answers to our life's duets

Artie- I want to find one of them too… ya know.

Natalie- Edward! Pip! Edward! Pip! Over here!

(Pip and Edward turn and see Natalie)

Edward- Here's one of them now… keep a weary heart out, Artie. Come, Pip. Natalie beckons us and we must find Giselle.

(Edward and Pip run toward Natalie)

Natalie- Edward… Pip. I'm so glad to see the two of you.

Edward- Where is Giselle?

Natalie- I don't know we lost each other.

Edward- Don't worry we will find her and find a way back home.

Natalie- I don't know… she might be dead this is the bottom of the wishing well. It's a horrible place where you find more questions than answers.

Edward- Let's concentrate on our first question… where is Giselle?

Natalie- Agreed.

(Natalie, Edward, and Pip exit to find Giselle)


	6. Saving Giselle

Ch. 6: Saving Giselle

(While Edward, Natalie, and Pip run away they run in front of a bus that stops as the light turns red. Natalie stops and stares at it in fear and Edward looks at her)

Edward- What's wrong, Lady Natalie?

Natalie- That is the thing that killed my mother!

Edward- Is it! Then it shall feel my wrath!

(The light turns green and he pushes Natalie out of the way as he jumps out of the way of the bus)

Get yourself to safety… I will handle this!

(He gets behind the bus and jumps on top of it with Pip on his shoulder)

Feel my wrath you bellowing beast! (He stabs the bus and the sword goes through the bag of birdseed the lady has. Seed spills everywhere and he pulls up the sword. Then the bus stops and Pip and Edward peek in)

Giselle… are you in here? (to people) Not to fear peasants, the beast is dead you are all free!

(Bus driver steps out of bus)

Woman- You stupid tight wearing… get down here! No one stabs my bus!

(Nathaniel has recently popped out of the sewer and comes over)

Nathaniel- Your highness

Edward- Nathaniel, great to see you.

Natalie- Your highness, he is only here to try to prevent you from finding Giselle.

Edward- Lady Natalie, you are quite a kidder you know your father would never do that.

Nathaniel- I was just going to suggest we seek for your bride else where.

Woman- You a friend of his! All you tight wearing people are all the same! I'll tear all of you apart!

(Pip jumps on her head and starts making fun of her. Natalie giggles)

What?!(Nathaniel points at her head and she looks up and sees Pip)A RAT! A RAT! Get it off me! (Pip scrabbles off her and jumps to the ground)

Edward- Actually, technically speaking it's a chipmunk.

Natalie- Let's get out of here!

(Exit Nathaniel, Natalie, Edward, and Pip exit)

( 3 hours later at the local fast food restaurant. Nathaniel is in the kitchen looking for Narissa. Natalie and Pip are following him)

Narissa- Nathaniel… Nathaniel… NATHANIEL… ( he finds the right one and opens it) Thank god I'm boiling in here. Have you found her yet?

Nathaniel- Not yet my lady but I did find Natalie unfortunately, she already found Edward. She tried to tell him why I was here but luckily he's not that smart.

Narissa- Good keep it that way. As for the girl time is of the essence you must hurry. I can't risk him bringing either girl back.

Nathaiel- Don't worry my lady he shant.

Narissa- No he shant I'll make absolutely sure of that

Nathaniel- but how do you…

(a guy looks over at him)

Come out tasting so good. ( takes some and drinks it. Guy goes back to way he's doing and the apples appear) Poison apples my lady you mean you want me to… (kill sign)

Narissa- But Nathaniel if there is going to be a happily ever after for US…

Nathaniel- (hypnotized) Happily ever after with you, my lady.

Narissa- You'll find the girl at Colombus Circle and… (suddenly there is a drop in the water and she disappears. Nathaniel turns around and sees them. Natalie and Pip run back to the table and get there before Nathaniel)

Nathaniel- Your majesty don't listen to that insane little vermin or the girl they must Have had bad food or something. Let me put the little one out of his misery.

Natalie- Like hell you will!

Edward- Nathaniel, let him speak. Now, Pip what did you want to tell me.

(Pip points to Nathaniel)

Nathaniel

(rubs hands together but Edward doesn't get it. Pip takes an ice cube out of soda and becomes fat then rubs it and gives it over. Then he becomes Giselle. He goes back asks about apple. Goes back to Giselle saying no. Then pip says it's good as Nathaniel. Then giselle says ok bites it and falls over dead)

Would die without me near!

Natalie- No, he's gonna try and kill Giselle

(Edward starts laughing)

Edward- Natalie, your humor never ends… I love it. But I think we should be off. We must find Giselle.

(They start looking for her at Colombus Circle. Nathaniel comes up with an idea)

Nathaniel- Sire, perhaps it would be better if we split up you with Natalie and me with Pip)

Edward- Perhaps you're right Nathaniel.

Natalie- No, he's not right… I should go by myself and find Giselle.

(Nathaniel sees Giselle and Robert and then a girl by herself and calls Edward to her attention and he runs off after her)

Natalie- You'll never get away with this. He'll find out the truth. In fact, Pip and I are gonna get to Giselle and tell her what's going on right now!

Nathaniel- Yes, why don't you go after Giselle… I'll help you get down.

(Nathaniel pushes Natalie off the gargoyle. She falls into a fruit stand damaging the fruit. She jumps off and runs after Giselle who is talking with Robert)

Robert- Listen… hears some money take a cab, a bus, or call your prince and have him come pick you up because I can't help after that. I'm sorry.

Giselle- You were such a great person. You were my friend when I had none and I don't want to cause you stress or hurt you in any way. Thank you so much and may you have many blessings in life.

Robert- Goodbye, Giselle.

(Giselle walks down the path into the park and stops in front of Clara and gives her money. Robert smiles and shakes his head)

(Natalie comes up behind him)

Natalie- Excuse me? Have you seen a girl named Giselle.

(Robert turns around)

Robert- Yes, she's over there (looks at the girl) I'm assuming you're a friend of hers.

Natalie- Yes, I'm Natalie… You seem awfully familiar. Have we met before?

Robert- I don't believe so. I'm Robert… Robert Phillips now if you excuse me I think that Giselle needs my help more than I thought.

(He goes over to Giselle and Natalie follows)

Robert- Giselle, what are you doing?

Giselle- O, Robert this is Clara she saw Edward.

Clara- He was on the bus this morning he tried to kill me!

Natalie- He was trying to kill the awful metal beast!

Giselle- Natalie?

Natalie- Giselle, Edward is looking for you… we've been looking everywhere.

Giselle- I found a castle and tried to ask for help but I fell and Robert was there to help me. You found Edward?

Natalie- Yes, unfortunately, I lost him again.

Robert- Come on… let's walk girls.

Giselle- Goodbye, Clara. Thank you.

Clara- No problem.

(the walk away)

Robert- Giselle, you can't just give money to strangers…

Giselle- But you gave me money.

Robert- That's different it's…

Natalie- (gasps) I remember you… you and your mother took me in for day.

Robert- I'm sorry… what?

Natalie- Years ago… Just sing and life will be ok

Robert- O god, it's you… what other weird thing could happen today.

(Nathaniel comes up dressed as a vendor)

Nathaniel- Would either of you lovely ladies like a free camel apple

Robert- It's free?

Nathaniel- of course … it's free camel apple day tomorrow is free beef (Pip crawls up his pants and he reacts) jerky.

Robert- ok.

(Robert and Giselle walk away but Natalie stays and looks. Nathaniel doesn't notice her when he takes Pip and put him in the popcorn machine)

Natalie- Dad?

(Nathaniel turns around)

Nathaniel- Natalie, I thought I pushed you off a building.

Natalie- As much as I loved that Dad, I had to stop you… you plan on killing Giselle and where is Pip?

(Pip pops out of the popcorn machine)

PIP! (She goes over to the machine) I'll find some way to get you out of there.

Nathaniel- If I were you… I'd help your other friend dear… poison apples are very potent you know.

Natalie- Poison… the camel apple… wow, I didn't think you could be that evil… or creative. Excuse me! (She runs off after Giselle and cathes up with her)

Robert- (to Giselle) So, how long have you known your Edward?

Giselle- A day.

Robert- You mean it feels like a day because you're so in love.

Giselle- No, it's been a day and tomorrow will be two days!

Robert- A day? you a re getting married after only one day?

Giselle- Yes. YES! (throws the apple in the air. It hit's a biker in the head and sears him as he takes the helmet off.

Robert- That's ridiculous. You're getting married just because you fell in love after a day. I mean you don't date?

Natalie- What's a date?

Robert- You know you go to a nice place like a restaurant or museum and you talk.

About your likes, your dislikes, your interests… a date.

Natalie- That implies that everyone has a true love.

Robert- Maybe they do. And maybe they don't you have to date to find out.

Giselle- How long have you known your Nancy?

Robert- 5 years.

Giselle- And you haven't proposed? No wonder she's angry.

Robert- O, we should follow your philosophy, you meet you fall in love, you get married.

Giselle- Don't forget happily ever after.

Robert- O, there is none.

Giselle- Of course there is.

Robert- No, see it's complicated.

Giselle- It doesn't have to be not if she knows that you really love her.

Robert- Well of course she does we just don't say it everyday.

Giselle- but How?

Robert- What?

Giselle- How does she know you love her.

Robert- Don't sing let's just walk.

(Song- How does she know?)

Nancy, you're welcome… you'll never believe where I am right now.

Natalie- This place may not be so bad.

(Something comes up and grabs Natalie and she gets pulled into a fountian)

Robert- Nancy, I'll call you back…(rangs up phone)

Giselle- Natalie… Natalie! (Keeps searching the water for her)

Robert- She's gotta be in there! People, don't just disappear.

Giselle- They do in Andalasia and it usually it is not good.


	7. back to Andalasia

Chapter 7: Back to Andalasia

(Natalie wakes up in a cave like dungeon as water drips on her as she wakes up and starts to hear a voice)

Pip: Honey? Natalie, honey are you all right?

( sits up in a daze)

Natalie: Pip?

Pip: Yea, honey it's me.

(Natalie looks around)

Natalie: Where are we?

Pip: We're in Andalasia

Natalie: This can't be Andalasia it's so dark and gloomy

Pip: Well, I didn't say this was the forest of tranquility

Natalie: Good point. Wait, Pip how did you get here? The last thing I remember was being pulled down that fountain.

Pip: I jumped in after you. I'm not gonna leave you behind.

Natalie: What about Giselle? Didn't you say something about Narissa poisoning her?

Pip: O, Forget Giselle… I'd rather rescue you than that Royal wannabe.

Natalie: Pip! (thinks) Wait, a minute! You aren't my Pip!

(Narissa suddenly changes back to her normal evil self)

Narissa: You're smarter than you look. Now, run along to the kitchen I left a nice pile of dishes for you since you left. So, go now!

Natalie: Never! You might have turned my father into your spineless drone but not me! I'm going back and getting Giselle and you can't stop me!

(Narissa laughs)

Narissa: You think it'll be that easy. You just say you want to go back and I'll let you? You're living in a fairy tale if you believe that. You won't work willingly… maybe an incentive will help. Follow me. ( they go over toward a basin of water. Narissa waves her hand and the inside of the motel room that the prince and Nathaniel rent appears and Pip pops up out of the popcorn box)

Natalie: What are you going to do to them? You aren't going to hurt my father are you?

Narissa: Still care about Nathaniel do you?

Natalie: He is my father even if he sold himself to you.

Narissa: Then I will leave him alone… as for the chipmunk ( she reaches into the basin and grabs him and then pulls him through)

Pip: Hey! Let go of me! What's the big idea!(looks up at Natalie) Natalie, what's going on! (Narissa snaps and puts Pip in a cage)

Narissa: Do exactly, what I say or I'll mount this pest on my wall.

Pip: Hey! Lady, this is not the way to settle your anger issues. I recommend therapy. Now, send us back to New York.

Natalie: Fine, I'll go take care of those dishes right away.

Narissa: That's what I'd thought. Now, if you excuse me I have a funeral to prepare for. Come, Pip. ( she exits with the cage)

Natalie: Now, what do I do?

(Natalie goes outside and cdries by a tree. A deer comes by)

Deer: What's the matter?

Natalie: I lost my true love.

Deer: OoO… I'm sure you'll find him again. Or maybe he's not your true love.

Natalie: No, he's definitely my true love but he was stolen from me and put in a cage.

Deer: But princes don't end up in cages.

Natalie: He's not a prince exactly.

Deer: But human girls all fall in love with princes

Natalie: Well, I'm in love with a Chipmunk named Pip.

Deer: How do you know that you love him and he loves you?

Natalie: (sings: I do I know he loves me? How do I know it's true?(x2) It's not enough to take the one you love for granted. Well, he gives make gifts when I am feeling blue. Rescues me from witches to show he cares. He finds a new way to show me a little bit everyday. That's how I know. That's how know he's my love.

(From the cage in Narissa's window)

Pip: I've got to know how to treat her. Not treat her like a mind reader… each day do something to please her and show her I love her.

Narissa: Shut up!

Natalie: Everybody wants to live happily ever after! Everybody wants to know their true love is true! How do I love he loves me?

Pip: Well, she gets me nuts when I'm hungry. Snuggles next to me when I am cold… there is a question that's been told of old that how I know… that's how I know… she's my love.

Natalie and Pip: That's how I know s/he loves me! That's how I knows/ he's true.

Pip: She'll wear my favorite color just so she can match my eves. Plan a picnic by the fire's glow.

Everyone: His heart will be yours forever something everyday will show… that's how you know… that's how you know…

Natalie: He's my love… I've got to get Pip and get back to New York so we can save Giselle… but how?

Deer: Leave it to me… I have a plan.

( the deer runs off and Natalie runs after her. The deer takes the cage and runs leaving Natalie who drops something as the distraction… Narissa comes in)

Narissa: What did you do with it?

Natalie: Nothing. I came and he was gone. So, if you excuse me I'm going to find Pip.

Narissa: Stay right where you are… the guards will find him.

Natalie: Sorry, Narissa… not today!

(Natalie runs away and to the well)

Narissa: Guards! Guards, get the girl and the chipmunk! Now!

(The guards run out as Natalie runs toward the well. Guards surround the well. The deer is standing next to the well and gives the cage with Pip to Natalie)

Natalie: Goodbye, boys!

(Natalie takes Pip from the deer and jumps down the well)


	8. an italian tragedy

Chapter 8: An Italian tragedy

(Back in New York)

Robert: Giselle, we've been in for half an hour if she was down there she's dead by now.

Giselle: No, she just slipped into Andalasia... we just need to go back and get her. (she jumps in the fountain)

Robert: Not you look like an idiot in a fountain... let's just go back to home and try to move on... ok?

( he helps her out of the fountain and they walk away)

(Natalie pops up with Pip and climbs out of the fountain)

Natalie: Well, that's the price we have to pay for coming back. Let's go find Giselle we have to warn her.

(Pip nods and they rush off as they down through central park they bump into Edward and Nathaniel)

Edward: Natalie... I thought I'd lose you with all these people.

Natalie: Edward, we have to find Giselle she's in a lot of trouble.

Edward: Yes, let's go back to searching but this time together!

Nathaniel: But Your Highness, it's getting awfully late... let's find a place to spend the night and continue our search in the morning.

Natalie: This can't wait til morning!

Edward: No, Nathaniel is right... it's been a rather long day and this is a big kingdom we'll find her in the morning.

(they go downtown to an old motel)

(Edward sits down and starts flipping through TV channels)

(a soap opera comes on and Edward flips past it)

Nathaniel: No, go back Sire, go back!

(Edward flips it back)

(Nathaniel watches the soap opera very intently and then looks at Natalie)

Natalie: it's home doesn't it?

(Pip tries to tell Edward that Nathaniel is evil)

Edward: He even likes me when I sleep?

(Nathaniel grabs him)

Nathaniel: Aww... poor little chipmunk, deranged from exhaustion. (he takes Pip and puts him on the hanger on the closet as Natalie glares at him) I'm going out for some air sire. Sire, do you like yourself?

Edward: What's there not to like?

(Exit Nathaniel)

Natalie: He seems a little upset. I'm going to go comfort him. Be right back.

Edward: Enjoy your walk.

(Later that night at the Bella Donna restuarant)

Giselle:OoO... show again.

Robert: Ok...(he does the salt shaker trick again)

Giselle: You're a wizard... O

Robert: What?

Giselle: This is a nice place

Robert: Yea.

Giselle: And we're having dinner.

Robert: Yea.

Giselle: It's a date!

Robert: No, no... we're just friends besides people don't bring their kids on dates.

Natalie: If it's not a date do you mind if I join you?

Robert: Go right ahead.

(Natalie sits down)

Natalie: (looks over at Morgan) Does she miss her terribly?

Robert: Who?

Natalie: Her mother. It was horrible when mine got hit by the metal carriage and can only imagine what happened to hers.

Robert: We don't talk about it... well I don't.

Giselle: was it that bad?

Robert: not a first.

Giselle and Natalie: You were in love.

Robert: That was the problem. Cause, love the kind that you talk about it doesn't exist.

Natalie: No but it does. I used to think it didn't either but then I found Pip... she just isn't the one for you. Trust me.

Robert: But you're wrong.

(Nathaniel comes up to them with the appletinie)

Nathaniel: Young lady, here on the house.

Giselle: What is it?

Nathaniel: It's an appletinie

Robert and Natalie: Careful it's poison.

Giselle: What? (laughs) You're joking

Robert: (laughs) Of course I am. But it does sneak up on you so careful.

Giselle: Just a sip.

Natalie: Giselle... no! I'll drink it! (she takes it and is about to drink when Pip jumps at it and knocks it down)

Natalie and Giselle: PIP! ( he does a bisep and Giselle instantly gets it then he

( everyone starts making a commotion and Nathaniel tries to hit Pip. Giselle freaks out and Natalie grabs on to his arm and tries to stop him... so she keeps getting dragged as he swings. Finally he gets him under the pizza and throws the pizza in the oven that ignites instantly)

Natalie: PIP! ( she takes the pan from Nathaniel and tries to hit him with it) That was the chipmunk I was gonna marry... how could you do this me. If mom was alive... if she was alive...( she cries. Robert goes up to her and he escorts her and Giselle out)

Nathaniel: O, Natalie... Natalie... I'm sorry.


	9. her true love will always come

Chapter 9: Her true love will always come...

(Prince Edward is watching TV)

Edward: Magic mirror, what is this place. Why is life here so difficult?

(Changes to the news)

newswoman: No rodent remains were found. (Enter Giselle and Natalie) And here are the two women who were attacked by the animal. How do you feel knowing that dangerous creature might still be out there?

Giselle and Natalie: Wonderful!

Giselle: Pip is my very best friend

Natalie: And the chipmunk I'm gonna marry.

(Giselle and Natalie are pulled away by Robert)

Edward: What is this treachery! Magic mirror, where are they?

Newswoman: Reporting from 116th and Broadway.

Edward: 116th and Broadway! Thank you, magic mirror! (kisses the TV and exits the motel room)

(A little later at Robert's apartment. Giselle and Natalie are tucking Morgan into bed)

Giselle: Were you scared tonight?

Morgan: A little... but do you think Pip will be ok?

Giselle: Yes, Pip is very brave I remember this one time when the wolf was visiting his grandmother and Red riding hood was there and she had an ax!

Natalie: Yea, I was with the wolf... Red was angry because wolf reported her to queen for stealing his favorite hat.

Giselle: yea, but you know if Pip hadn't come by to help who knows what would have happened.

Morgan: I've never heard that version.

Giselle: That's because Red tells it a little differently.

Natalie: Takes me and Pip out completely to make herself look better.

(Giselle and Natalie wish Morgan goodnight and get ready for bed themselves. Giselle sits down on the couch, picks up a book and starts reading. Enter Robert)

Robert: That was a very nice story you told Morgan about your chipmunk friend.

Giselle: Yes.

Robert: You know, if you... if both of you decide to stay in NY. I'd like to help.

Giselle: Thank you, but Edward is coming for me.

Robert: What makes you think that?

Natalie: Well, Pip told us and I saw him here.

Robert: A chipmunk told you?

Giselle: He actually said that...

Robert: I don't know if you two are kidding or being ironic because chipmunks they don't talk.

Natalie: Well, not here they can't but I saw Prince Edward. Can't you just trust me.

Robert: No, because you think you're in love with the thing.

Natalie: Coz he's my true love.

Robert: Listen, to me... both of you... I have seen this happen many times before and if relationships have problems in the beggining they don't get any better.

Giselle: He's coming I know he is.

Natalie: And Pip is coming with him... hopefully.

Robert: No. I don't think so.

Giselle: Yes!

Robert: No.

Giselle: Yes!

Robert: No!

Giselle: No... is that the only word that you know?

Robert: No...

Giselle: No... no! That's all that comes out of your mouth... no... sometimes you make me so... I'm just so angry... (giggles) I'm angry (gets mad) I'm angry! (hits him and then starts staring at his chest. awkward moment)

Robert: Are you ok?

Giselle: I'm fine. ( looks up at him) I'm fine.

Robert: All right. Good night.

(Robert goes into his room)

Giselle: Why can't he just understand?

Natalie: Are you sure you understand?

Giselle: Edward is coming

Natalie: I know but maybe he shouldn't be... I'm gonna talk to Robert. Goodnight, Giselle.

(Natalie goes into Robert's bedroom)

You're being unfair.

Robert: I just don't want to see Giselle get hurt.

Natalie: You don't want to see her leave. But you can't change life. (sings) No matter what you do no matter what you say her true love will always come to save the day! He'll climb every mountain, swim every ocean, fight wizards, genies, and trolls along the way... but he'll always come... yes, he'll always come to save the day! You can wish he doesn't come, you can pray he'll stub his thumb, wish every single ill fate to come his way but it will be for naught because we've all be taught that he'll come to save the day.

Robert: If this was suppose to make me feel better it's not working.

Natalie: Wait... (sings) I never believed in the stories of true love and it's glory until I met the one of my dreams one day and realized that no matter what you do your true love will come your way. He go through different dimensions, end up in a cage from a high suspension, and endanger his life in many ways. Finding him is not a sinch. he may not even be a prince. but he'll always, always come to save... you can save the day!

Robert: What are you saying?

Natalie: You don't have to wish Prince Edward away because he is not the one she is destined to be with... you are.

Robert: You really expect me to believe a girl who is in love with a chipmunk?

Natalie: Isn't that more reason to believe me?


	10. life is a ball

Chapter 10: Life is a ball

(Meanwhile Prince Edward had finally found Robert's building and had been searching apartment after apartment for hours and had no idea what to do. So, he fell asleep in the hall way not realizing he was right next to Robert's apartment. The next morning finally came and Giselle went over to Natalie and woke her up.)

Natalie: Good morning, Giselle.

Giselle: Good morning, Natalie. I feel bad about last night with Robert... it's just...

Natalie: I know, but it's a new day and breakfast might help fix things.

(They go to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast and setting the table. Robert enters with Morgan and both sit down at the table)

Robert: O, you've made breakfast. Thank you.

Giselle:I just thought.

(The doorbell rings)

Natalie: I'll get it

(Natalie opens the door and sees Prince Edward)

Edward: Miss Natalie, it's a pleasure to see you. I've come to rescue you and my Giselle and take you away from this horrible place.

Natalie: Come in. Giselle! Prince Edward is here.

(Giselle comes out and sees Edward. Edward runs towards her takes her into the living room and spins her around)

Robert: Excuse me. Would you mind not spinning you might...

(Edward puts Giselle down. takes out his sword ans starts going toward Robert and Morgan)

Edward: You are the evil tyrant who has been keeping my Giselle captive! Any last words before I dispatch you!

Robert: You've got to be kidding me?

Edward: Funny words

(Edward swings his sword up. Giselle and Natalie run in front of Morgan and Robert)

Giselle: No, wait these are my friends.

Edward: O

( he puts his sword awa. Then he twirls Giselle into him and starts singing to her and then waits for her to come in)

Giselle: What's the matter?

Edward: You're not singing...

Giselle: No. I'm not. I was just thinking.

Edward: Thinking?

Giselle: There is something I'd love to do before we go back to Andalasia

Edward: Anything, my love.

Giselle: I want to go on a date.

Edward: A date! What's a date?

Giselle: Well we go out somewhere nice and we talk about ourselves... our likes... our interests... a date!

(Edward looks at Giselle and then over at Natalie)

Edward: Miss Natalie, would you like to accompany us on our date?

Robert: Dates only involve two people.

Natalie: No, thank you anyway. I have to go find Pip but enjoy yourselves.

(A little later outside)

Robert: Goodbye, Giselle.

Giselle: You and Morgan can come visit us in Andalasia anytime...

Robert: And when you're in town we should get 'll see each other again; I mean we aren't talking about forever.

Giselle: And ever.

Edward: Come Giselle... Thank you for taking care of my bride, peasants. (to Natalie) Miss Natalie, we will see you back in Andalasia.

Natalie: Goodbye, Edward. Goodbye, Giselle.

(Edward and Giselle exit)

Morgan: Daddy, I'm gonna miss her.

Robert: Me too.

(Natalie goes back to the restuarant. Nathaniel is depressed and doesn't notice her come in but she sneaks behind the bar and starts to look for Pip. She finds him in an old bottle)

Narissa: You were suppose to kill her not save her!

Nathaniel: I'm sorry,Majesty... I... I don't know what happened just give me another chance.

Narissa: What do you think poison apples grow on trees! There is only one left!You are out of chances!I'll have to come there and take care of her my SELF!

(All the glass in the restuarant breaks including the bottle which sends Pip flying and landing in front of Nathaniel. Pip freaks out and poops and Natalie pops up)

Natalie: Don't you dare touch him!

Nathaniel: But he knows too much! You both do!

Natalie: Just let him go... it's not as if Edward will listen to Pip.

Nathaniel: Why do you care about this chipmunk so much... he's just a chipmunk.

Natalie: Because I love him... I used to care that much about you and you used to care that much about mother and me! What happened to the name who wasn't afriad to work for what he wanted. The man who wasn't a spineless lackey to an evil queen! Where is he... I want him back.

Nathaniel: He's dead. He can't come back because he lost his happily ever after. but I'm gonna get mine.

Natalie: Narissa, is not gonna give you a happily ever after.

Nathaniel: Yes she will.

Natalie: If you don't believe me why don't you consult an outside party.

Nathaniel: Fine! I will.

(That night in the taxi cab in front of the hotel where the ball is being thrown)

Doctor: We are on the line with Mr. N who says that he is having problems with a woman in his life. you were saying, mr. n.

Nathaniel: Well, I've always treated like a queen but lately I feel like there is a whole another side of her and evil side that I've never seen.

Doctor: Well I think you need to sit her down and find out how she really feels about you.

(Narissa pops out the the sewer and comes over to the taxi)

Narissa: Miss me, worthless! Come on...

(Nathaniel gets out of the taxi so Narissa can tell him the plan. Natalie sneaks out of the back and goes into the building to warn Giselle. When she gets inside she sees Giselle and Edward walking down the stairs and starts to catch up to them but then notices Robert dancing with nancy. she remembers a couple of days before when she was back in andalasia and saw the statue. she realizes she was right and is so caught up in that she doesn't notice edward, giselle, nancy, and robert meeting or the switching of partners so even giselle and edward coming toward her so thier conversation as edward goes off to get Giselle's wrap)

Giselle: Why...

Natalie: It's not over yet.

Giselle: ( starts to cry) Yes, it is... it's over.

(Narissa comes up behind them)

Narissa ( as old hag): O, dear, girls, I'm so glad I found you that was such a terrible accident you both had.

Giselle: You... you sent us here!

Narissa: I'm sorry, dear...(looks over at Robert) O, yes to never to be with the one you love. Doomed to always be with another. But I can make the pain go away. ( takes out an apple all you have to do is take one bite and this will all disappear. everything that has happened all the people you have met... gone!

Natalie: You aren't fooling anyone! (to Giselle) Don't do it... she's trying to kill you!

Narissa: Nonsense ( makes Giselle look into her eyes and puts her in a trance) Now, eat it quickly the magic only works till midnight. (Giselle takes a bite of the apple) Giselle! (give me that) You want Giselle dead... fine! You'll have me gone too! ( she takes a bite from the other side of the same apple and both fall down dead)


	11. The most powerful thing in the world

Chapter 11: The most powerful thing in the world

(The apple falls from Natalie's hand and starts to roll across the floor as it does Narissa lifts Giselle over one shoulder and Natalie the other. She magically opens the elevator and quickly gets in. Edward however notices that they are being taken away and he stops the door from closing)

Edward: Al right let them go... mother?

Narissa: ( fake happiness) Edward! So great to see you, dear. (Edward looks at Narissa and then down at the girls who are unconsious on the elevator floor) Oh, them... they both seemed to have swooned. I was just taking them out for some fresh air.

Edward: Giselle! Natalie! Someone call for help!

Narissa: No need for a big commotion just leave them anywhere. Slop water in thier faces they'll be fine.

(Nancy gets on the phone while Robert goes to help with Natalie and Giselle)

Nancy: We have an emergency. I'm at the Kings and Queens ball at the Waldorf Astoria. Two people just fell unconsious... no I didn't see what happened...

(The elevator doors open and Nathaniel enters holding Pip in a hamster carrier)

Narissa: It's nothing, they'll be fine.

Nathaniel: No they won't be.

Narissa: ( glares at Nathaniel) Nathaniel, get back to the car!

Nathaniel: I will not and you know as well as I do that Giselle and Natalie are not fine. They've been poisoned! You poisoned them! With my help I'm sorry to say, your highness.

Narissa:( laughs) are you going to listen to him? I mean why would I associate myself with such a buffoon... why would I?

Edward: Enough of your trickery! When we get back to Andalasia I'll make sure you're dethroned for this!

Narissa: Take my crown? Aren't you being a little melodramatic, dear?

Edward: I don't know what melodramatic means but your days as Queen will be over!

(Edward turns to help Giselle and Narissa starts to cast a spell on him but Nathaniel stops her)

Nathaniel: That's enough from you, viper!

Edward: What can we do?

Narissa: Nothing. They are done for and once the clock strikes midnight they will both be dead.

Edward: There has to be something powerful enough to stop you.

Robert: Wait, true love's kiss.

Edward: What?

Robert: It's the most powerful thing in the world.

Edward: I knew that.

(Edward goes and kisses Giselle four times but nothing happens)

It's not working! Maybe I should try Natalie.

(Tries kissing Natalie and nothing happens)

Why isn't this... unless (Giselle looks over at Robert)

Robert: Not me. I hardly know them either of them... I...

Nancy: Just kiss one of them, Robert! It's ok.

(Robert goes and kisses Giselle and then looks at Natalie for a second)

Robert: Can someone have two true loves I wonder.

(He kisses Natalie but nothing happens. Giselle suddenly wakes up however and Edward helps her to her feet. Robert looks up at Nathaniel)

I'm so sorry. I know your daughter meant the world to you.

Nathaniel: Excuse me for a second.

(Nathaniel goes over to his daughter's lifeless body)

Natalie, sweetheart... I'm not sure if you can hear me but I love you and I'm sorry that I abandoned you for power. Narissa had twisted her way into my mind and I couldn't stop it but from now on I will figure out any way I can to make this up to you and your mother. ( he grabs her lifeless hand and a tear drop falls from his face on to her skin and she exhales waking up) A father's love must be the second most powerful thing.

Narissa: The most powerful things in the world I don't think so!

Old lady #1: What do you think of the show?

Old lady #2: Much better than last year.

Narissa: You want a show! Stand back and I'll give you a show (She brandishes the sword and people start to scatter to make room for Narissa afraid and uncertain about what is going to happen. She says a spell and transforms into a dragon) You know, I was thinking if I'm going to remain queen I need a story to take back to Andalasia. What if I gaint monster came and destroyed everyone and poor defenseless Narissa was too powerless to save them. Let's start with the two girls that started it off shall we?

(Robert and Nathaniel step in front of Giselle and Natalie)

Robert and Nathaniel: Over my dead body!

Narissa:( to Robert) I'm flexible. (to Nathaniel) Take a breather, Nathaniel. I'll be back for you later. ( she hits Nathaniel knocking him towards the wall)

Giselle: Narissa, I'm not going to let you take him!

Narissa: Well, if it isn't the brave little princess to the rescue!

Natalie: And she's not alone! You'll pay for what you did to my father!

Narissa: O, make that the brave little princesses... well come along ,girls you don't want to miss the ending do you?

(Narissa stomps out of the building)

O, by the way I guess you're out damsel in distress handsome.

(Natalie runs over to her father)

Natalie: Father, I'm going to help Giselle get Robert back. I'll be right back I promise.

Nathaniel: Be careful.

(Natalie and Giselle run out of the building and follow Narissa as she climbs to the top of the hotel building)

Narissa: Keep up, girls. We're about to take this story to new heights!

( the girls keep climbing up as Narissa does)

Robert: You're crazy!

Narissa: No! Vindictive, very large but never crazy! ( to the girls) I'm waiting, girls. ( she flicks her tail and they get pushed toward the side of the roof. Suddenly Pip comes speeding past them to the top where Narissa is with Robert)

Natalie: Pip? Pip! What are you doing! Get away from her!

(Pip steps onto the past of the building that is already tilting as if bends all the way and Narissa falls dissolving into Sparkles. Pip comes sliding down as Natalie pulls herself up and Giselle runs over to Robert who comes sliding toward her as they nearly fall off the building)

Pip, I'm so glad you're all right. ( she hugs him)


	12. Fairytale wedding

Chapter 12: The fairytale wedding

(One year later)

(All the animals and humans are gathered outside for a wedding. Edward and Nancy who had just been married a few months before were standing across from eachother. Edward in his usual purple outfit which he wore for every occasion and Nancy in a scarlett red dress and with a ruby encrusted crown on her head. Next to Edward was the best man Robert wearing the blue outfit from Giselle's dreams and holding the groom Pip in his cupped hands which were now a little scattered from Pip's pacing)

Robert: Calm down. Everything will be fine.

(Next to Nancy were Morgan and Pip's sister , who happened to find a nice spot to settle on Morgan's shoulder. Next to them and across from Robert was Giselle wearing a red version of the purple dress she wore to the ball. As the bridal music started Natalie came in with her father. She was wearing a very traditional bridal gown and he was wearing a tuxedo. As they reached the priest. Nathaniel let go of his daughter's arm and sat down)

Priest: We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Natalie daughter of Nathaniel and Sophia and Pip son of Chip and Brittany. If there is anyone present who believes these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. ( there is a pause and no one says anything) Do you Pip take Natalie to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold... to honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?

Pip: I do.

Priest: Do you Natalie take Pip to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold... to honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?

Natalie: I do.

Priest: Then I now pronounce you chipmunk and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(Robert lifts up Pip so that Natalie can kiss him. However, when she does her body starts to shrink as she falls and her dress becomes tent sized. Everyone gasps and starts to get worried and start freaking out thinking she's disappeared. Then a small chipmunk pokes out from underneath the wedding dress)

chipmunk: Giselle... Giselle, down here.

(Giselle looks down and sees the chipmunk)

Giselle, it's me, Natalie. Will you please show everyone that I'm ok.

(Giselle lifts her off the ground)

Giselle: Everyone... Everyone please calm down!

Pip: Zip it, people!

(everything becomes silent)

Giselle: I found Natalie.

Nathaniel: What?

Giselle: She's right here.

(Nathaniel looks at her in shock)

Nathaniel: Natalie... you're a filthy rodent!

Pip: Hey! That's my wife you're talking about buddy! And she's not a filthy rodent she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!

Natalie: O, Pip. Do you mean that?

Pip: You bet I do.

Natalie: I love you.

Pip: I love you too, honey. (to Giselle) So, when are you and Rob gonna tie it?

(Giselle looks at Robert and instead of answering he kisses her)

Narrator: And they all lived happily ever after

THE END


End file.
